


The Three Rings of a Marriage

by Maeve_of_Winter



Category: The Trixie Belden Mysteries - Julie Campbell Tatham & Kathryn Kenny
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Jixemitri, Jixemitri Circle Writing Challenge, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeve_of_Winter/pseuds/Maeve_of_Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mart and Dan attend Trixe and Jim's wedding while congratulating themselves on their own awesome life decisions.</p><p>Written for <a href="http://www.jixemitri.net/circle/challenges/cwc10.html">Jenni F's Drabble Circle Writing Challenge</a> at Jixemitri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Three Rings of a Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Companion fic to my "Married in Vegas" series.

Wearing her hair in an extravagant updo, more sparkling jewelry than previously thought possible, and an opulent white ball gown, Trixie grasps her father’s arm as the two of them walk down the aisle to where Jim awaits.

“God, weddings are dull,” Mart mutters to Dan as they stand with the rest of the groomsmen.

“Yeah, this bites,” Dan agrees, sotto voce. “Everyone should just follow our example and get hitched at a Vegas drive-thru during an alcohol binge just after college graduation.”

“The true three rings of marriage,” Mart remarks. “The engagement ring, the wedding ring, and the boring.”


End file.
